


Far From Equal

by DraceDomino



Series: Smutty Shorts [20]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Blackmail, F/F, Facials, Futanari, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shame, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Lin Beifong has discovered Hoshi Sato's secret, that he's behind the Equalist tech and is supporting their movement. She's brought Asami into custody and is ready to go after the old man, but maybe...if Asami plays her cards right...she might by her dad a little extra time.





	Far From Equal

Far from Equal  
-by Drace Domino

“Y...You’re sure you won’t reconsider doing this? Please?”

“Why would I?” Lin Beifong’s smile was as rare as it was cruel, lifting to a merciless state as she walked her fingers across the interrogation room table. It was just the two of them in the station that night - she had already sent the rest of the force that wasn’t on active duty home for the night, explaining that she’d be busy with a private case. There was no one to interrupt her one on one time with her prime suspect - and no one to interfere with the deal she was planning on brokering. “I hold all the cards, Asami. With a single word I can bring the full weight of the Republic City police force down on your father’s head. And honestly?”

She paused just long enough to drift her hand forward, clutching the Sato girl’s chin in her fingers. She twisted Asami’s head to force their eyes to meet, and once they did Lin didn’t hesitate to suddenly spit in the girl’s face. As the wad of saliva struck Asami’s brow and swiftly slid down her cheek the younger woman cringed and whined, but Lin simply held her chin fast and continued her thought.

“Honestly? I should. If Hoshi Sato is behind this disgusting Equalist rising, he deserves to be punished to the fullest extent of the law, and you deserve to join him.” Finally she released Asami’s chin and gave a tiny shrug, just as she slowly began to spin on a heel and leave the side of the table. Ambling towards the door back to the station, Lin was in no real hurry - and she was sure to give Asami plenty of time to ponder the offer. “I would think that you’d be thankful for the...opportunity I’m giving you. What’s it going to be?”

She didn’t say as much, but the deadline was clear: the second Lin Beifong reached the door at the side of the room, the decision would be considered made. If Asami was going to accept this...this disgusting, lewd offer, she had precious few seconds to think about it. Lin wasn’t even offering her much, really, just a twelve hour head start for her father to try to cover his trail. It didn’t seem like much, but those twelve hours could be the difference between keeping the Equalist movement alive...and Asami and her father winding up in jail for the rest of their lives.

What choice did Asami have? With a tiny whimper from the back of her throat, she looked to the woman that had just nearly reached the door, and finally chirped in a tiny, timid voice.

“I’ll do it.” She squeaked, softly, and lifted her cuffed wrists. “You need to unchain me...Chief.”

Lin Beifong, the most stern and serious woman in Republic City, turned back on a heel and smirked again. Never a good sign when a woman of her demeanor found a reason to smile.

“No. I don’t.” She responded, and with a simple flick of her wrist metal bent the cuffs to tighten just a little further. A sharp reminder of Asami’s situation, should she dare try to escape. Lin licked her lips, and gazed at Asami from toe to head - drawing in a deep, intense breath the entire time. “You don’t need to have your hands free to get fucked.”

***

Asami clenched her teeth, bracing herself as she felt her tights pulled down around her ankles. Lin Beifong was being mercilessly rough, forcing the rich girl to bend over the interrogation table and shoving her cheek to the smooth, cold surface. Once she had her in position Lin was focused only on her own pleasure, exposing Asami’s rump and pussy and swiftly freeing her length. The slap of a meaty cock against her soft pink rear made the girl unleash a tiny gasp, and Asami nibbled nervously on her bottom lip as she braced herself...knowing full-well that this wasn’t going to be anywhere near as nice.

“Rich cunts like you never appreciate all the Republic City police do for you.” Lin murmured, slipping her hand around the base of her member and slowly dragging it into position. She swung upward with it in rapid succession, forcing the girth to slap Asami’s exposed pussy again and again, making her yelp each time. “And finding out you and your worthless father are in with the Equalists? Disgusting, Asami. I can’t wait to see the Avatar ruin you both.”

Korra would do just that...but not before Lin claimed her prize. With the promise of those few hours’ worth of hope in the air, Lin pushed forward to plunge her member into the rich girl’s cunt. Asami’s sudden scream filled the interrogation room and her shackles jingled as she gripped the side of the table, trying her best to hang on as her folds were stretched and spread across a massive cock. Lin Beifong wasn’t particularly gentle or concerned about the girl’s pleasure, though once she forced herself down to the point that her lap clapped against Asami’s ass she held herself there. It gave Asami a chance to reckon with the size stretching her, though in truth it was just so Lin could savor the quivering folds of the rich bitch underneath her authority.

Lin stuffed her hand into Asami’s dark hair, wrapping her fingers tight around the locks and yanking the girl up with a sudden, sharp pull. While Asami once more warbled in surprise and strain Lin forced her mouth to the back of the girl’s ear, hissing against her with all the cruelty she could muster. All the cruelty the Equalists deserved for their terrorism and their propaganda.

“When you’re both in prison, I’ll tell Daddy what his little girl did to earn him a few more hours of freedom.” She whispered, just as her hips began to drag back. Her cock pulled from Asami’s cunt inch by slurping inch, glistening in the girl’s nectar and holding to a point where just the tip remained in place. Lin waited, smug smile growing on her scarred features, and cursed Asami once more just before lunging in again. “I’m sure he’ll appreciate it!”

From there, the police chief rammed forward with reckless abandon, forcing Asami’s howls to fill the interrogation room with spastic, panicked noise. Her cunt was stretched beyond anything she had ever wanted for herself, sweat lining her forehead and her entire body quaking in waves of panic and the faintest, softest hints of a deeper lust. Lin didn’t relent. She pushed Asami’s face back down to the table and clutched the girl by her waist, holding her fast as she pounded forward again and again without any care or concern for the criminal’s sobbing testimonies. By the very end, with Asami Sato whimpering in a pathetic mess and Lin’s pleasure at its peak, the chief yanked her cock free and stuffed her fist into Asami’s hair once more.

“Wouldn’t look good if I knocked you up, bitch.” Lin growled, throwing Asami right back into her seat. The girl crashed to her bare ass with her tights still around her ankles, sitting in soaked shame as Lin guided her cocktip square to Asami’s face. The pretty, poised features of the rich girl twisted to an angry wince as cum unleashed across her in torrents - painting streaks of sinful white over her otherwise flawless features. Streaks of spunk lashed over her eyes, crossed her nose, slid down her ruby red lips, and then slowly dripped from the corners of her cheeks down to her fancy, expensive shirt below. Afraid to even open her lips lest she accidentally taste this monster’s cum, Asami merely whimpered from the back of her throat as Lin gave her a few more slaps with her dick before finally starting to tuck herself back in.

When Lin was finished and started moving towards the door, Asami forced herself to open an eye. Cum was clinging to her lashes and marring her vision, but she could see Lin open the interrogation room, without a single care in all the world. With a gagging noise Asami opened her mouth to speak - only barely able to handle the taste of cum as it naturally slipped between her lips.

“W...Where...where are you going?” She asked, helplessly, and lifted her shackled wrists. She was, after all, expecting to be released for a few hours.

“I’m going to go arrest your father. Where else?” Lin Beifong smiled with a cruel look, and slammed the door unceremoniously behind her. Without a single word of explanation - or even an apology for her immediate betrayal - Lin left the spoiled rich bitch sitting there in the cold, uncomfortable interrogation room. Pants around her ankles. Juice on her pussy. Cum on her face. Tears in her eyes.

And Asami had nobody to blame but her father.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I encourage you to check out the Series this story is a part of. It's a collection of shorts ranging from 1k-1.5k words spreading across a bunch of different properties. If you're looking for something short and spicy, I got your number!
> 
> [Check me on Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
